Family
by ChocolateButtonsAndBooks
Summary: A short, fluffy fic for Freezerburn Week day 2. Weiss and Yang have a bet and despite their competitive natures they may 'kiss and make up' by the end of this fic.


**A/N: Freezerburn Week day 2. This is a little fluff fic prompted by the 'Family' title.**

* * *

"Don't you _dare_!" Yang shook the controller in her hands and elbowed Ruby.

"You're not gonna beat me this time!" Ruby leaned forward, even closer to the glowing screen.

Weiss looked over the top of her textbook at the fighting game the two girls were playing and caught Blake's rolling eyes across the room.

"Aha! I win!" Ruby was jumping on the spot whilst Yang slumped to the floor and let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Well done, Ruby." Blake's monotone voice could be heard from behind the novel she had returned her eyes to.

"Thanks Blake!" Ruby struck a few victory poses and pranced about the room, leaving trails of rose petals in her wake.

Yang rolled onto her back with another sigh. "Ugh. I need to play someone I can beat easily. Weiss! You don't look busy."

Weiss looked up again from her book and raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Oh, come on, Weiss! It will be fun." And that was how it began. Weiss played one round, was defeated of course, and then swore to practice until she could gain her revenge with ease.

She spent hours on the game over the next few weeks, forcing ruby to practice against her at all hours. She even roped Blake into playing a few times.

Yang found the obsession hilarious. "You really can't stand losing one thing to me, can you? It's ridiculous. I can't wait to see your face when I beat you next time."

Weiss was determined not to let that happen.

It was three weeks later when she threw down the gauntlet and challenged Yang to a rematch.

"I dunno. I'm not sure if I'm feeling it today Weiss." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"What?" Weiss' eyebrows raised. "You can't just back out. I'm ready now. I'm going to beat you."

"I'm bored of that game now though."

"Are you joking?" Weiss searched those lilac eyes she knew so well.

Yang's face cracked and she let out a giggle. "I really had you there, eh? Of course, we can play but I think we should make a bet just so things are more interesting." She stepped closer.

Weiss straightened up and puffed her chest out. "Ok. If I win, you have to hand in all of your homework assignments for the next month." She paused for dramatic effect. "On time."

Yang gasped. "So, we're playing for high stakes? Alright…" She tilted her head then smirked.

"Why are you pulling that face?" Weiss squinted up at her. "I always get worried when you pull that face."

"Oh nothing…" Yang stepped closer. "If _I_ win you have to share my bed with me tonight."

"What? _Sleep_ with you?"

"Only like actually sleep. Unless you're suggesting you'd want to do other things that aren't sleeping?" Yang wiggled her eyebrows and let out a low laugh.

"What- h-how dare you?" Weiss felt her cheeks grow hot and her stomach twist.

"Alright." Yang raised her hands up. "If you're not comfortable, or too _chicken_ , that's fine. I'll have to think of something more tame for you." She made a show of checking her nails.

Weiss sighed. "Well it doesn't matter anyway because I'm going to win."

Yang grinned. "Now that's more like it. Fighting talk from big Schnee over here!"

"Are you ready to lose, Xiao Long?" Weiss smirked.

"Never!"

* * *

Half an hour later.

"Don't worry Weiss there's plenty of room."

Weiss gritted her teeth at the massive, gloating grin that Yang was sending her from where she was laid on her bed, patting the mattress next to her.

"I hope you know I'm going to try my best to make your night as uncomfortable as possible." Weiss sent glares at Ruby and Blake who were both snickering from their respective beds. She held her head high and gingerly climbed up onto Yang's precarious top bunk.

"Good luck. I can sleep through just about anything," Yang joked aloud to the others but as soon as Weiss was sat next to her she lowered her tone so the others couldn't hear. "I was kidding around you know. If you're really not comfortable with this you can sneak back to your bed and I won't tell the others."

"I'm fine, Yang. I'm no chicken and we're teammates. It's just like sharing a bed at a sleep over with a friend, right?"

"If you're sure. Yeah. These beds aren't very big though." Yang let out a low chuckle.

"It's fine when you're my size." Weiss tilted her head a little. "It's you taking up all the room."

"Hey. I'm buff, okay? I work out. I'm a muscle machine. It comes in pretty handy when we're fighting."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "It does but surely you would agree that if you're sharing a small bed with someone you'd want them to be petite and soft, not big and made like a rock."

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it, princess." Yang gave her a wink before speaking loudly to the rest of the room. "Rubes, get the lights will ya?"

"Sure thing, sis!" And in a second they were shrouded in darkness.

Weiss could just about make out Yang's form in the dark and she could hear the breaths she was taking so close to her.

Weiss whispered towards the shape in front of her. "Yang?"

There was a rustle that Weiss guessed was Yang rolling onto her side to face her. "Yeah?"

She almost didn't say anything, but she let the words blurt out of her mouth. "I'm… cold."

There was a pause in which Weiss' mind was filled with thousands of worries about what she had potentially suggested.

"Let's get wrapped up then." Yang moved the covers so she could envelope them both and Weiss dared to shuffle closer, feeling heat radiating off the body in front of her.

Weiss could feel her heart pounding at their closeness. It wasn't helped when she felt a hand press against her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay, Weiss?" It was said with a gentleness that Weiss had never associated with Yang before, despite marvelling at the way Yang supported Ruby.

"Yes." She somehow managed to move closer, emboldened by the darkness and the knowledge that none of the others could see them. Her eyes had adjusted better to the dark and she could see well enough that she could place her hand on Yang's shoulder, and felt it stiffen then relax into her touch.

The pounding in Weiss' ears was an uproar but she couldn't help her hand moving up to brush against the soft skin of Yang's neck. Yang shivered under her touch and let out a heavy breath that had Weiss' stomach twisting again.

"Weiss…" Yang's whisper was low and made Weiss' mouth go dry.

Weiss' hand reached the back of Yang's neck and brushed through the hair there. Yang let out a moan and Weiss swore she'd never heard something so tempting. Weiss pulled Yang closer and pressed their lips together.

It was dizzying.

It was messy.

Weiss realised she wasn't sure what she was doing but when Yang's arm curled around her back and pulled her closer she knew she was doing something right.

They parted. Both gasped in desperate breaths. Weiss felt Yang press their foreheads together and begin to stroke gentle circles against her lower back.

"Weiss… that was…"

Weiss smiled. "I know."

Never had Weiss felt as content as waking up in their dorm room in Yang's arms. She had made a home of Beacon, and her team were her family.


End file.
